A New Thing
by Books In the Blood
Summary: There's a lot to learn about the Doctor since he regenerated and Clara is finding them out slowly as they navigate their new relationship. One of the most surprising things Clara finds out is that the Doctor likes to be called dad; the reasons behind it are surprising to them both.


Note: This story contains age play so if you're okay with that please enjoy :) If you're not okay with that you probably wont want to read. Please dont hate :)

"What would you like me to do, _Daddy?"_ Clara asked with a sickly sweet voice and a raise of her eye brows. It was perfect… _she_ was perfect…..from the bow at the top of her head to the Maryjane shoes on her feet. He could have so many things. He could have her in his lap, on her knees…..his pulse sped up just thinking about it, his body giving an involuntary shudder of longing. No…..not this time. That's not what this was for.

The Doctor gripped the arm rests of his chair as he smiled at Clara, looking at him expectantly in front of the fire. "How about giving me a little dance…you do it so well" he said, his smile melting across his face and meeting his eyes. These times were so unguarded and easy; if only it could be this way all of the time. He enjoyed their normal arrangements, but this…this was new and exciting and _so good_.

Even the TARDIS was in favor of it; as soon as the Doctor said 'dance', she began to play a lively tune throughout the library, their new safe place. Clara reached for the end of her dress, holding the ends of it as she twirled around and around. Her hair swung around her like a halo, making her the angel she was; he could fall down on his knees for her. In truth, he often did just that. This girl, the one with the cute plaid dress and the little tights, the one who was dancing like a child in reckless abandon, was the same girl that often had him on a leash. She whipped him until he cried, kept him tied up and teased him senselessly, only ever giving him release when he was begging him for it. He worshipped her but in the bedroom; the library was a different place and a different story.

She found out about this queer amusement quite on accident. They'd been in the throes of a terrible argument; she was so angry at how possessive he was that day, how he held her back. He'd worried about her safety so much on that planet and yet she had not taken well to his coddling; she never did. Clara was just too independent. She kept ending all of her sentences with 'dad' trying to make him feel old. "Why do you have to be such a buzz kill, _dad"_ "Let me run my own life, _dad",_ "You are so controlling, _dad"._ He knew it was meant to infuriate him and he'd really tried to be angry at her; couldn't she see he was just trying to protect her? Instead of getting mad, though, he'd ended up taking her to bed. Fast and furious, he'd taken her, pushing her down and relishing in the anger in her voice. Eventually she had caught on, combining her petulant whining voice with such dirty language he should have washed her mouth out. Instead, he tried to snog the words out of her mouth.

Clara was always in control and his fierceness surprised her. As they had lain in bed afterwards, Clara traced patterns on his chest as she studied him. "So…you like being called dad?" she asked. It wasn't really a question.

"No….of course not. I just wanted to get you to stop your annoying prattling" the Doctor had tried to play it off gruffly. Clara hadn't been convinced.

"You seemed to enjoy it thoroughly only a few minutes ago" Clara said. She leaned in and gave him a long kiss before she pulled back. "It's alright you know; it's hardly the kinkiest thing you like. Plenty of guys like that."

Clara had climbed on top of him then and his dual hearts had begun beating quickly again. "You know, I could be your little girl if you wanted me to" she said with a devilish smile. "Would you put me over your knee and spank me?"

The Doctor couldn't help but smile; now Clara seemed to be the one enjoying it. "If you were naughty, I suppose I would" the Doctor said slyly, putting his hands on her hips.

"What else would you do?" Clara asked, a twinkle in her eye. She was definitely interested now.

"I'd dress you up…..maybe put your hair in braids" the Doctor started, seeing the image in his mind's eye clearly.

"Would you pull on them while you fucked me?" Clara asked. The Doctor never got to the point where he wasn't surprised by the filthy mouth of hers. _And you teach children…_ he'd sometimes say in disbelief when she said soothing particularly dirty.

"No….." the Doctor found himself saying. It surprised him as much as it surprised her but it really wasn't what it was about. In the bedroom he was her dirty, used up toy. She had the full run of what she did and what he did; he lost all control. But in the library, he was the one in control.

The Doctor watched Clara spin around the room for several minutes before he couldn't resist; he got out of his chair. Walking up to her, he put his hands in hers and smiled down at her. "Mind if I have this dance?"

Clara climbed onto his feet. "Only for you, daddy" she said with a glint in her eye. She laid her head on his chest as he danced slowly, only as fast as he could with her weight on him. He teased her about how small she was sometimes but he enjoyed her being able to look up at him, enjoyed being able to hold her so easily in these scenes. With her head placed on his chest, her hands in his, she felt safe, as if he could never lose her.

In the beginning, he'd tried to understand what it was that made him want this. Since he had no desire to carry this over into their bedroom activities, that excluded anything sultry in nature. So, it had to be something else. At first, he thought it must be the loss of his innocence. He'd lived so long in his last body, the body of a boy and sometimes he missed that. He was so innocent and carefree; he loved and he cared and felt so easily. Now, nothing about him was innocent. He was angry and harsh and had such a hard time caring; it was freeing to feel so young sometimes. Brushing Clara's hair, rocking her, watching her play…he could get lost in it. It was nice to have something so easy. And the affection was completely different too. He hadn't been able to touch her in this body; passions were all they had and that ended at the bedroom. But in this, he could hold her hand, hug her, kiss her gently…he could just feel her in a way that wasn't possible anywhere else. He knew it was more than all of this but he couldn't force himself to think about it too much; he was a bit fearful of the reason why.

Clara looked up at him while they danced, her chin on his chest. "Read me a story?" she asked in that silky, smooth little voice of hers. It was tremendous that the girl who could spin such smut it left him aching could melt both of his hearts with that same mouth.

"Of course" the Doctor said, grinning. He loved this part better than almost anything else.

The Doctor reluctantly let go of her hands and walked back over to his chair. "You pick out a book and I'll read it" he said settling back into the chair.

"Any book?" Clara asked with a curious lift of her eyebrow. The Doctor looked at her curiously.

"Within reason" he said, wondering what she had up her sleeve.

The Doctor watched her intently, scanning the shelves of the bookcases for her pick. When she located the book that she wanted, she stood on her tiptoes to reach it. Her too short dress rode up in the back, showing her floral patterned knickers through her white tights. She hastily pulled it down as she turned around and the Doctor pretended that he hadn't seen it.

Clara skipped over on bouncing feet, smiling as she held up her pick. "Alice in Wonderland again?" the Doctor asked, noticing the volume. Personally, he hated it but Clara seemed to love it; must be a human thing.

"But it's my favorite. Please?" Clara asked, holding the book to her and giving him a dramatic pout.

The Doctor faltered at the adorable sight, his mind recalling a time and a place that seemed a million years ago.

 _"_ _Tell me the story about the fairies again" Susan had begged him as she climbed into bed. "Please, grandfather?"_

 _The Doctor tried to seem imposed by it as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He honestly thought she was getting a bit big to still be tucked in but he had to admit that he enjoyed it. He'd missed so much of his own children's childhoods that this felt like a second chance. "You know, that is just a story. There's no such thing as fairies" the Doctor tried to put up a fight._

 _"_ _I know that" Susan said, pulling the covers up. "But I love that story so. Would you please tell it?"_

The Doctor snapped out of his memory and noticed a crestfallen look on Clara's face. "I'll pick another book…..you don't need to cry about it" she said. She was trying to make a jest but the Doctor could tell that he had alarmed her with his sudden nostalgia. He realized, with a huge alarm, his eyes were misty. Another reason he didn't question this good, new thing too much…

"Don't you dare" the Doctor said with a smile, grabbing Clara by the wrist and pulling her into his lap. She looked back at him and grinned, happy to see him recovered.

The Doctor helped Clara settle on his leg as she opened the book. He used one hand to keep the book open, the other one free to put around Clara's back and hold her close. He squinted at the words in the glow of the fire, though in truth he probably could have told the story from memory.

"Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, `and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice `without pictures or conversation?'" the Doctor read the words with familiarity.

About this time, Clara began to settle and grow comfortable. She put an arm around him to hang on as she laid her head against the Doctor's shoulder. She curled up a little closer, a little smaller on his lap as she looked at the pictures while he read and _yes this was it…._ He'd read this stupid book a million times if he could freeze things just like this. Just to have her warm and safe and _his_ always.


End file.
